The present invention relates to techniques, including a method, and system, for movement of an autonomous vehicle on a railway system among a plurality of vehicles using a combination of sensing and artificial intelligence techniques to monitor, detect, and act on activities. In an example, management of such vehicle can be from both active and passive sensors, among others. Merely by way of examples, various applications can include daily life, and others.
Motor vehicles have greatly progressed from the early days in the late 1880's by Karl Benz with gasoline-powered engines, then in 1908 by the introduction of the Model T by Henry Ford and the Ford Motor Company, and most recently with electric cars manufactured by Tesla, Inc. of Palo Alto. Most recently, automated or autonomous vehicles (AVs) have been introduced with continuous, or near continuous, sensor data gathering and processing in order to operate safely through real-world environments. In doing so, many AVs include sensor arrays that have multiple sensor systems. For example, AV sensor arrays can include any number of active sensor systems, such as electromagnetic signal ranging and detection systems (e.g., radar and LiDAR systems). The AV sensor arrays can also include passive sensor systems, such as stereo camera systems or proximity sensors. In order for the AV to operate safely and reliably, the quality (e.g., the signal to noise ratio) of the sensor data collected by these sensor systems may be crucial.
Although motor vehicles have progressed, we still face limitations with the basic technology of vehicles configured for railways, which are known as trains.